Behind The Reasons
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: I've been walking around the manor since I got back from mount justice. Today was one of the most important and personal days to me and my dad. It's been more than five years since the disappearance of my mom. One mission she just vanished into thin air. It broke my dad's heart and it left a hole in my heart. My first fanfic. Ships demonfire, robstar. AU *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters**

**A/N: This is my first story, so please review and tell me the pros and cons about this. Thank you **

TtTt

The rain hasn't lighten up in Gotham for some time now, but it's a normal weather in a city where it's always gloomy and dark. Gotham city was known for it's dark, sorrowful vibe. Even in the Wayne's Manor has the same vibe as the city itself.

Mar'i Pov.

I've been walking around the manor since I got back from mount justice. Today was one of the most important and personal days to me and my dad. It's been more than six years since the disappearance of my mom. One mission she just vanished into thin air. It broke my dad's heart and it left a hole in my heart. Some people don't understand how I feel. I'm an outsider from the bat clan and an outsider of this world. Nevering finding my true place.

I walked down the long empty hallway that leads to the stair way. I haven't even talked to my dad today, not even a 'hello starshine or I miss her too'. Nothing, like he doesn't remember he has me. I don't blame him. I'm just reminder to him and everyone else that they failed to find her.

My mom is the princess of another planet that's light years away. The planet Tamarean where she was born. She might have been a princess, but she was raised as a slave. I know she's a warrior and she wouldn't giving her life up without a fight, but I still wonder. Is she alive?

I take personal day off from protaling the city and going on missions with the team because my emotions aren't in check. I'll get myself killed if I go out there like this.

I found myself at the door way where the rest of my family is located. Resting and taking this day to relax from crime fighting.

Tim and Stephanie have been playing chess next to the fireplace for awhile and across the room was where Barbara reading a book. Than there's Damian sitting on the couch listening to whatever music he's into while leaning on Titus for support. It's been a quite day lately. I'm glad that my dad is with grampa or else he'll make me be with the others, but I don't want to. Not today, my mind is just filled with thoughts about my mother and how she disappeared out my life as a child. I've decided not to join the others because I need my alone time. I walked by the door hoping just hoping to be in my room, but I was stopped by Steph.

"Hey, Mar'i! Haven't seen you around the manor today. Were you at mount justice?" she questioned me in a playful tone. Than my uncle Tim chuckled and look at me "Are you avoiding us? I mean we aren't that bad to be around" than he glanced at Damian for a second "Well, not all of us."

I was about to replay, but the demon spawn spoke before I had the chance. "She's doesn't belong with us. You requre the sun to fuel your powers. We use the dark for our advange. You could never be a part of this family." he bit back at me with his stone cold icy eyes. I wasn't suprise that he was listening and that he hasn't accepted me into the family.

I look at the floor fighting back the emotions, the tears that are forming in the corner of my eyes. He's right. I could never really be a part of this family. I'm half alien, I need the sun to survive, and I don't have the right personality for this. I just don't fit into their world, even if I tried. I heard a few arguements from within the room and than it went silence filled the room.

I turned on my heels and began to head out, but I stopped by a sound that was too familiar to ingore. I turned to see Damian remove his headphones and glare at Tim and Barbara. Than he sat up and faced me for a second.

"-tt-" Damian stood up and faced me after he glanced at Tim and Steph. "I'm sorry for my comment and if it hurt your feelings" he whispered coldly into the air between us.

I shook my head and left the room and called back "You don't need to be sorry. It's true. I don't belong here, I never did. Are you happy about that?" I ran up the stairs and down the hall until I reached my room.

Once I got to my door, rested my forehead on it and broke down in tears. All the emotions that I held in throughout today just fell down freely down my cheeks. I open the door and closed it. I pressed my back against it and slid down until I was sitting down, hugging my knees against my chest. I buried my head in my arms and allowed my hair to cover me. Letting my emotions to get the better of me.

Damian's Pov.

I never understood Grayson. Her behavor today wasn't normal as any other day before. I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down on the couch. I went back to listening to my music, but Drake took my earphone out of my hands.

I stood up and grabbed his wrist than twisted it, so he could release my earphones. "Drake!" I growled at him. He hissed in pain and Drake grabbed me by the shirt and pushed back on the couch.

He rubbed his wrist for second and glared down at me. "What's your damn problem!? From any other day, you picked today to be such a ass to Mar'i!" he yelled at me.

I stood up and glared back at him. "Why does it matter?" I growled back with vemon in my voice. I looked at Brown and Gordon to find them with a disappoint look on their face. I returned my attention back to Drake, who had angry written across his face. "What's so important about this day?" I asked them.

Drake just throw my earphone onto the couch than looked at me. "If you knew what today ment for her than you'll understand, but you care about yourself." Drake turned on his heels and left the room in silences. Than I heard Gordon wheel herself next to me.

She released a sigh and signed me to sit. Brown sat beside me and Gordon began to explain. "Damian, today is very meanful for Mar'i and Dick. Which explains why Dick hasn't been around all day. He trys to keep himself busy because today was the day that Starfire disappeared. That's why he's on portal today with Bruce instead of Tim." she lowed her head.

Brown continued from where Gordon left off. "Mar'i was just a little kid no more than 7 when Kor vanished from her live. She grow up without a mother and Dick wasn't always there for her either because he was in depession. She was basically rised by M'gann, Artemis and Wally." Brown looked at the ground and than at me. "This is why she wasn't here at the manor today, she spends most her time with M'gann or Garfield at the cave. Mar'i has been looking for a clue on Kory, but there isn't anything we could work off of. Even Dick tried looking for something, anything for years now, but turns up with nothing. Your father gave it a try, but nothing. It's like she doesn't even existed."

Gordon took control of the converstion "Tim reacted the way he did because Starfire ment something to him too. She helped him as a kid before he became Robin. He ran into her at the age of seven and he have kept in touch with her. Starfire took him in after his parent's death and brought him to the manor. Star introduced Bruce to Tim and that's how Tim became apart of this family. You shouldn't have disrespected Mar'i, not today, not ever." she wheeled herself out the room. Leaving me with Brown.

"This explains, why I ran into Grayson before coming here with my father." I whispered to myself, but Brown heard me.

She looked confused. "What? What do you mean by that, Damian?" she began questioning me.

I stood up and heading for the door. I needed to speak with Grayson about this whole situition. Brown caught my shoulder to stop me from leaving. "Damian, what do you mean?" she questioned me again.

I shrugged her hand of my shoulder and glared at her. "Nothing that involves you, Brown. Now leave me be."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think about it. I'm not sure if I'll continue working on this story. It depends on you the readers and my school schedule **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters**

**A/N: I'm really sorry, I've been really busy with school. This is my first story, so please review and tell me the pros and cons about it. Thank you **

_Flashback:_

_Six Years Earlier_

_They all gathered in the cave ready for the mission brief. Beast Boy or Changeling that he now choose to go by, Superboy, __Guardian__, Batgirl, and Starfire stood around their leader, Nightwing. _

_Nightwing began to pull up the holograms and started to go over the mission and strategy. He narrowed his eyes as he singled everyone to look at the screen._

_"Now, I want all you to listen carefully. This mission is all about stealth, we can't be caught while trying to gather information on what Camus planning to do and the involvement of The Light," he stated _

_Stephanie question him on the subject, "Nightwing, Cadmus has been quite since Luther was sent to Belle Reve and the government stopped funding them. Then how-" she was cut off by Nightwing_

_"They have their ways. Some members from the military and government have been secretly funding them and we have photos of Sportmaster along with Ra's having a hand in it," he responded as he continued to read the data. _

_Starfire walked up beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Nightwing, we understand what they are capable of. We are just wondering why they are taking actions now. No need to be harsh," she looked at him as he sighed. He held her hand, "It's been awhile since The Light or Camus made a move and it has me on the edge, okay."_

_"I understand, but we all are on the same level as you on this"_

_"I know"_

_Changling comes up sides Superboy and asks "Are we taking the Bio-Ship or what? I mean the mission is stealth so Bio-Ship?"_

_Nightwing smiled, "Yeah, we're taking the Bio-Ship. Superboy, are you okay with piloting it for the day?"_

_Conner smirked at his old friend, "I'm fine with it"_

_Nightwing nodded his head, "Alright, head for the ship and I'll tell you what the plan is"_

_Steph and Mal went off to the ship with Garfield and Conner right behind them. Nightwing stopped Starfire before she could follow them, "Star, I need you to stay safe, beside me," his voiced sounded as if it was a plead_

_Her eyes soften, "Richard, you know I can take care of myself. There is no need to worry over me. I know you will be fine on your own too."_

_"Star, it's not that. I know you can handle this yourself. You've been on solo missions before, but I'm just afraid of losing you again. Now with Mar'i and having a family, I'm more scared that something will happen to you when I'm not there to protect you"_

_She cupped his face as she looked into his masked eyes, "Richard, remember our vows? I will protect you and you will protect me, but you also promised you will keep in mind that we would not be there for each all the time and have faith in one another. For the sake of each other and for Mar'i. You also promised to leave this behind one day and stay with our family."_

_He shut his eyes as he lean into her hands, "I know, but I can't help it. The thought of losing you and rising Mar'i alone kills me."_

_"Richard. Promise me if something ever happens to me that I do not return that you will be there for our daughter. Please. Please do not leave her alone if I am no longer here. You must move on without me of it ever comes to that," she stares into his masked eyes as they widen_

_"Please, promise me Richard. I will do the same or try to move forward for Mar'i sake. We will not leave her all alone if one of us happens not to return back."_

_"Kory, yo-I can't. I can't do this without you and don't think about what if!" _

_"Promise me, Richard. X'hal, I hope it will not come to it, but if does. Promise me you will be there for her. For me. Please"_

_He tighten his eyes shut of the thought of losing her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her then whispered to her, "I promise Mar'i won't be alone when you're gone, but you have to promise not to leave us"_

_She encircled his neck as she responded, "I promise, Richard." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Months Later_

_Mar'i ran behind the couch and giggled as she heard her father come closer, "Oh, where could she have gone? Is she behind the lamp? Nope. Is she under the table? No, umm... is she behind-," he smiled as he heard her giggled behind the couch. He looked over and watched her look around the corner then frown. He grabbed her and throw up in the air, "Found you, Starshine. Thought you can hide from your old man?" he laughed as she floated in the air laughing_

_"Daddy, you found me!" _

_"Now come down here!" he chuckled as he tried to reach up for her with one arm_

_She floated up higher and shook her head, "You can't get me now daddy!"_

_He smiled softly at his seven year old daughter, "Starshine, can you go easy on daddy? Remember I can't use my left arm. Come down, so we can start dinner so mommy won't worry about cooking." It's been a few days since he was shot twice on the shoulder and one at his chest, he has been taking days off of work and the whole hero thing until he's ready._

_She smiled as she landed in his good arm, "Okay, daddy! Is auntie Arty and Uncle Wally going to eat with us!" she asked_

_He shook his head, "Not tonight, they're going to have dinner at their house. Come on, let's see what to make. What do you want, Starshine?"_

_"Richard, I told you this morning that I will handle the cooking while you recover," she stood at the door frame in the hall where it connects to the kitchen. Her hands on her hips, "How do you plan to get better when you work yourself?" she walked over to him and rest her hand on his arm_

_"Kory, come on, it's not that bad. Should be fine in a couple weeks"_

_"Also the time to adjust to the time that you have not use it"_

_Mar'i jumped in between them, "No fighting"_

_Starfire smiled at her little princess as she grabbed her then tuck her hair behind her ear, "Do not worry little one. Your father and I are not fighting, we are just discussing some serious matter that you will not understand."_

_Mar'i frowned at the thought she doesn't understand, "Then why you look angry, Mommy?"_

_Dick ran his right hand through her long black hair as he smiled, "Your mommy is worrying about your daddy's arm, and thinks I should be lazy until it's better" he laughed as he spared a glance of Kory's expression_

_"Richard that is not what I meant. You should not be doing any work that can led to you to get hurt"_

_"I know, I know"_

_Their daughter laughed at her dad's change of expression, "Mommy, but me and daddy were going to make food!"_

_"You were?" she smiled, "Then let us do this as a family"_

_As Kory began to clean the table up and Mar'i helping her dad with the plates while he gets the ingredients ready. A cell phone went off, Kory turned at Richard, but he gave her a confuse look and shook his head. _

_Kory went to the bedroom as she called out, "Precaps it is Wally wondering how you are doing? Have you had your cell phone with you, Richard?"_

_Richard began to heat up the water for the pasta as he answered back, "No, I think I left it in the room. I don't think it would be Wally, he would've came if I didn't answer."_

_The little girl opened the pasta bag and handed to her dad, "Here, I opened it!"_

_"Thank you, Mar'i"_

_Kory noticed it was her phone that went off and answered it as she head back to the kitchen, "Yes, hello," As she continued to walk her expression changed a bit serious as she seem to think. Once she reached the kitchen, Richard notice her body language and stopped what he was doing as he forced on her._

_"Yes, I understand. I'll be there shortly. Farewell" she hung up and walked over to her husband_

_He narrowed his eyes, "Who was it?"_

_"Kaldur asked if I could do a simple recon mission. I will be gone for a short amount of time and surely when dinner is ready" she kissed him softly, "Do not worry, I will be fine."_

_He wrapped one arm around her waist, "Why you? Isn't there anyone else free to do it?"_

_Starfire shook her head, "If there was then he would not have called me to ask."_

_The young girl walked beside her mom as she grabbed her hand, "Mommy, are you leaving? You're not going to eat what me and daddy are making?"_

_Star went down to her level and cupped her cheek, "Sadly, I will be gone for a short moment, but I will return to eat what delicious food you have created with your father. Behavior yourself and do not make you father work hard. Okay?" She kissed her forehead_

_"Yes, mommy. I love you!" she hugged her and then went back to chair to begin spaghetti_

_Dick didn't like the idea of her leaving without him and not being able to do much, "Just be safe, okay. I love you, Star," he brought her to a kiss_

_She smiled at him, "I will and if I need help, I can call for back up. Farewell, my love," she went down to the basement or NightWatch so she could change into uniform and head to the cave. _

_Mar'i and Richard went back to cooking the spaghetti, but he couldn't help but feel something is terribly wrong. He soon forgot as she daughter wanted to touch the boiling hot water, "Mar'i don't touch it"_

_"I wanted to play with the bubbles" she whispered _

_He sighed, "They're hot and you can burn yourself. I don't know if your skin can handle the heat or not, but don't do it again."_

_"Okay" _

_Hours went by since Kory left and she hasn't come back or called. Dick began to worry about her. He already put Mar'i to bed and now is just waiting for her. He finally got a phone call, hoping to be Kory, but instead he got a sad Kaldur._

_"Dick, I-I have some terrible news," he stated, Dick could hear other voices in the background, but can't tell who_

_"What?! Where's Kory? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What happen Kaldur!?" He began to panicked_

_Kaldur sighed as he tried to collect himself, "Dick, we do not know where she is? The last we got from her was a video call requesting for help then it blacked out. We sent backup, but found nothing, only her com. We will do everything we can to find her in one piece, I swear it on my king. I am terribly sorry, Dick."_

_He's world stopped as his words slowly reached him and as he understood what he was talking about. "How?" he asked in a low whisper_

_"Dick? Please remain calm, we will get her back, we-" _

_"No! How can you let her go without any backup? How! Where was everyone else?"_

_"Listen Dick, no one was here. Raven, Changling, Wondergirl and Bluebeetle were at Jump City. Superboy and Miss Martian are off world. Red Robin, Robin and Batgirl are busy with Batman. Barbara is undergoing studies for her legs. Black Bat has been off the grind for months now. Impulse, Supergirl, Tempst and Cyborg are in Brazil trying to put a stop to the Brain's and Mallah's plans. Artemis and Wally did not answer the call. Red Arrow is also of the grind too. Donna is back at home. Guardian and Bumblebee along with wolf and spear were in cadmus after a distress single was made. I was need at the Watch Tower. I had no other choice, Dick."_

_"I want to see this video now when I get there," he hung up before allowing his friend to answer. Then he called someone to watch Mar'i, "Wally, I need you take Mar'i to your place and watch her for the night."_

_"Dude, it's like 11:30 in the night over here. Where's the fire?"_

_"Wally, please watch her. I need to take care of important issues"_

_"Okay, I'm going. Is your zeta tube on?"_

_"Yes"_

_"So, are you gonna tell me what's the matter? You sound like someone got hurt? Wait, what happen?"_

_"Wally," he paused as he reached NightWatch. He realized what he was about to say, "Kory, Star, she's missing," he felt his heart break _

_._

_._

_._

_As Dick exited the zeta tube, he notice who showed up: Garfield, Raven, Vic, Donna, Tim, Steph, Helena, Bart, Artemis, Cassie, Garth, Kara, Mal, Karen, and then Kaldur, but he notice someone else that he didn't plan on being there. Batman. They all gather as they tried to figure out what happen to Starfire. Batman is with his daughter, Helena along with Tim and Steph as they discuss among themselves._

_"Kaldur, show me the last thing Star sent before disappearing," he didn't ask, it was more of a command._

_Aqualad stared at his friend and knew it was best to show it to instead of speaking. Once he pulled up the recording everyone stopped as they listen and watched. Batman kept an eye on Dick's behavior during the message._

_"This is Starfire requesting for reinforcements. I am in need of help, please send anyone. I cannot lose them off my tracks and I cannot defeat them either. My location is north of the pier in Blüdhaven and heading east. I believe they work for the-" The screen went black as her scream was the last thing caught on the recording before it stopped. _

_Dick knuckles began to turn white as he tighten his fist. He can't stand hearing her scream then he spoke in a monotone voice, "What time did you went to her given location?"_

_Bart spoke up, "About ten minutes after the call. Me, Kara and Vic went and found nothing, but her com and that's it. Then we got wolf and spear to try to track her down, but nothing. We're sorry"_

_Dick turn away from them, "I don't need your apologizes" he muttered_

_Artemis cut in to defend Bart, "Dick, she wasn't only your friend! She was ours too! Starfire was our friend, our teammate, our sister, one of my closes friends, so stop acting if only you knew her!" tears started to build up in her sea grey eyes as she stared at his back._

_"Koriand'r, Starfire wasn't just one of my best friends, a teammate, she was the love of my life. She brought light back to my world when I only saw darkest. She understood me, she stood beside me even if I was wrong and through our break up," he turned to see his friends and family, with watery eyes," Starfire is my wife and the mother of my daughter. Now she's gone! Gone. How am I going to explain this Mar'i? Tell me that. Without her nothing will ever be the same" he felt tears fall down his cheeks as the thoughts of not seeing her again and how to tell Mar'i that her mother won't be coming home for dinner or be able to take her to school. How? Why her? _

_The very first thing they tried to do was give Mar'i a family that they didn't really have when they were children. Now Mar'i might grow up without a mother and maybe without a father too.__  
><em>

Present Time

Gotham City

Nightwing's Pov

I slipped as I landed on the rooftop. Out of frustration, I punched the floor as I stood up. Standing in the rain, half way done with my patrol, but I can't keep my head clear as the memories began to come up again. I can't let it go not for my own sake. Walking towards the edge of the roof, I crutched down, staring down at the city I swore to protect.

Today was just dead to me. It took my own will to get out of bed and check on the team. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I can't stop reliving that day, the day I let her slip away from me. It's my fault and I know it is. I was there, I should have protected her when she needed it the most. Now she's gone. I can't raise Mar'i on my own, she needs her mother too.

_Promise me you will be there for her. For me. Please._

"I failed you, Star. I failed, Mar'i. I failed as a father. I should be with Mar'i instead of patrolling, but I can't bring myself to do it." I whispered into my hands that were covering my face. "I locked myself away from her," he released a heavy sigh, "Because I was being selfish and left her alone through this."

I looked up into the dark cloudy skies, there wasn't any stars out tonight. I stared hoping to see a green trail, but it never did. "I'm sorry, Kory. I'm truly sorry for letting this go so far. I should be with Mar'i, comforting her, holding her, telling her that we'll get through this together. Hoping that you're out there somewhere and one day you'll return." I shook my head holding back my emotions. "No, instead I'm out here patrolling while our daughter is hurting over the lost of her mother and over the woman that I love. I can't. I won't accept that you're dead because it's not true." I looked down to the streets of Gotham and letting the rain fall down across my face.

I stood up as the thoughts of Batman seeing me like this. I knew that he'll be arriving in any moment and I don't want him to see me in this state. Not anymore, I'll change and I will turn the tables around that Kory will be found.

I jumped from roof to roof landing not graceful as normal cause I got too much on my mind to pay attention to my surrounding. For sure Bruce will have my head if he knew I'm not on my top game. For sure does know and is watching me from the dark like always. Soon the dark knight appeared from the shadows from the side of the building.

"Batman, anything happen on your portal?" I asked trying to compose myself.

He continue to walk towards me and stopped in front of me as glared his eyes to me, "Dick, I want you to head home, you're not fit to be out here tonight," he ordered me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you talking about? Are you sending me home? I'm still have a few more blocks to portal then I'm done for the night," I bit back

He gave me the famous bat glare, "Nightwing, that's an order. You're in my city, so you go by my rules. I know you're not 100% mentally stable. I understand you're grieving over her, but you are not the only one who is. Now go back to bat-cave."

I knew I wouldn't win an argument with Batman, "It isn't grieving if she's still out there! Fine, fine, I'll go. Only because the rain is getting heavy and I need to check on Mar'i. Haven't spoken to her today and that was wrong of me," I turned around as I leaped off the roof and pulled out my grapple gun. 

3rd Person Pov

Alfred went the library with a tray of tea for Barbara and Stephanie, he entered the room to see them both discussing some serious matter and notice that Mar'i, Tim and Damian are gone.

He set the tray on the nightstand and handed a cup to Barbara and then to Stephanie, "Miss Barbara, where has the young master and Master Tim gone too, also Miss Mar'i? They were here a moment ago," he asked.

Babs sighed, "Damian said a few harsh words to Mar'i that led to a fight between him and Tim," she explained as she took a sip of the warm tea.

Stephanie crossed her legs as she made herself conformable on the couch, "Yeah, Al then we talked to Damian and he went off. Mar'i, locked herself in her room, so I don't expected to see her, Tim, or Dick at dinner. Maybe Damian, but I somewhat doubt that too," she shrugged her shoulders

Alfred shook his head, "Master Damian will one day understand that arguing among others, such as family will end poorly him."

"What did he do?" A new voice came from the door of the room. The three of them turned to see Helena looking at them with a confuse stare. She crossed her arms, "What did my brother do this time?" she asked again.

"Miss Helena, if I may ask, why did you arrive earlier from portal?" Alfred asked with an arched eyebrow

Helena entered the room and sat on the arm rest of the couch beside Steph, "My father sent us home early. I handled a few muggings and checked out Arkham then he called me through the com to tell me to return back to the Manor."

Barbara turned her attention on Helena, "Where's Dick?"

Helena shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know? He was also told to come back, but I believe my dad went to speak with him before ordering him to return," she paused to think, "He should already be back, before me."

"Well, today is very significant, so I don't expect him to be in the mood to see anyone," Stephanie added, "Even Tim was crabby today."

"We haven't heard from Jason either for months now. What do you think about it?" Helena wondered

Alfred collected the tray, "Master Jason, has been busy working on finding Miss Starfire as much as Master Dick. I still have hope that she will be found and fix what is broken," he began to exit the room, "Now excuse me, I have to prepare dinner. Miss Helena, do you wish for coffee or tea?"

She shook her head, "No thank you, I'm fine Alfred." The old butler left and she looked at Steph, "So what did my little brother do? Another fight with Tim?"

Barbara brought a hand over her eyes, "I wished it was only that and nothing else, but it seems he was insulting Mar'i and her place in this family. Tim tried to defend her, which led to a little fight and he went off. Me and Steph had to talk to him not to be disrespectful towards her or Tim."

Stephanie starched, "Yeah, and we had to talk to him about today and why Dick and Mar'i have been distant lately."

Helena sighed, "Told him about Star?"

Both older women nodded, "Yeah." Then Steph paused as she began to think about what Damian said before leaving the room, "He mention something before leaving. Something about running into Dick or Mar'i before coming here to meet Bruce."

She looked at Barbara then at Helena, "I believe he knows something that we don't and that can help us find the bottom of this endless search."

Helena stared, "I'm gonna find out what he's hiding," she stood up and went to her little brother's room, for sure he's in there. Once arriving to the door she knocked, but nothing then she tried again and still nothing. "Damian, open the door, it's your sister," still nothing.

She swore under her breath as she opened the unlocked door. To her surprise he wasn't in there, only a sleeping Titus. "Where are you?" she asked herself. 

Damian climbed in through the window after so many times trying to get the door open without damaging it. He entered the dark room and went towards the small couch the bookshelf, he stared down at a sleeping form, so he thought.

"What do you, Damian? You more to tell me? If so I don't want to hear it, not today and maybe not tomorrow either, so just leave me alone," she spoke to him without opening her eyes, she continued to lay there emotionless.

Damian looked away as he muttered, "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. It was out of my place to say something like that, when you have proven your worth before," he paused as he thought of what to say. He doesn't apologizes, only a few times towards his sister and Dick, sometimes his father and Pennyworth, but as much as he should with all the crap he says.

"Also to apologize about your mother, I was unaware of the situation until of today," he added

She opened her eyes and glared at him, "I don't want anymore apologizes about my mother. That's the only thing I hear from everyone and I'm sick of words being told and no actions being done to get her back," she stood to face him, hair started to crackle with spark of flames, "I was fine with you not knowing, so I wouldn't hear 'I'm sorry about your mom', you were one of the few who didn't pity me because I lost my mom." Tears started to build up as she grabbed his shirt as she held the tears.

He stood there as the girl in front of him changed from emotionless to anger then to being in the edge of tears. Damian never had to deal with emotions and now he has an emotional girl gripping his shirt. "I'm not pitying you, I understand how it is to live most of your life without a parent. My mother raised me and I did not know about my father until two years ago," she looked up to him as he narrowed his eyes, "It takes strength and will to move forward without those, but to hope that one day they'll catch up to yo-" he stopped as she throw her arms around him. This caught him off guard, he didn't know what to do with a crying girl.

Mar'i didn't care if it was Damian that she was crying in front of, she's just so tired of holding in every emotion since the beginning of this whole day. The only thing that matters is having someone to hold her when she finally collapses even if it is the demon spawn himself to catch her. Crying into his chest, she felt an arm wrap around her back, stiffing for a moment at the new feeling she relaxed again as she continued to pour out all the tears she had.

Damian stood there, as the girl weep he didn't really knew what to do, but he knew he couldn't just leave. He felt his cold heart being tugged, but not aware of the cause. The only thing he does know is that he has the knowledge of where her mother is and just realized that he needs to solve this unsolvable case. Not to clear his conscious cause there is far too much to clean his sins, but for the sake of Dick and Mar'i. He respects Grayson even he will never say it out loud and he has a strange feeling that he doesn't like.

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up. School got be all busy and then I had a reader block with this story, but I figured out where I'm heading with this. Please review and leave your thoughts. I'll update when I get the chance. **


End file.
